Dr. Midas
Dr. Midas 'is a character from 'Marvel Comics. He made his debut in ''System Breakdown''. Canon Dr. Midas is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. First appearing in Marvel Boy, Midas was an extremely arrogant supervillain who could turn any material to gold. After years of voluntary exposure to Cosmic Radiation, Midas gained the powers of all 4 members of the Fantastic 4, as well as new "Cosmic Power" abilities. At the series' end, he was thrown into the Dark Dimension, but escaped at some unknown point before the Original Sin event began. His appearance in the Convergence Series predates his death in Original Sin #8. Pre-Convergence Midas was dragged into the Gilgamesh Incident during a meeting with The Orb, concerning The Watcher's death. During this meeting, his daughter, Oubliette, tried convincing Midas to use his many resources and inventions to aid the Coalition. Plot Involvement System Breakdown Upon arriving at the facility, Midas was only concerned with self-preservation. He quickly alienated a couple of the other Survivors, arguing with Ultron after the robot called him a "mere cliff note of history," and insulting Surge after she mistook him for War Machine. Despite this, he soon formed an alliance with some of the other Survivors to form Team Midas, a group dedicated to protecting each other and surviving the Code Black event. Midas decided to get Sora and Ace to join his team by providing him with his knowledge of modern technology, before enlisting MegaMan.EXE, Thorn Harvestar, Jungo, and Furiae to join his group. However, during this alliance, Jungo frequently challenged Midas for leadership. After a majority of the Survivors voted for Ace, Midas attempted to comfort him by assuring him that his sacrifice would be remembered in his Empire forever. Ace soon gave Midas one of his cards to remember him by, and advised him to get a stronger suit of armour, as Gold was actually one of the softest and weakest metals. After Ace's execution, Midas went to investigate the body of the first murdered survivor. Finding that the body was burnt to death, Midas surmised that the victim could have been killed by electrical burns, incriminating MegaMan.EXE, Surge, and Ultron. However, the group were soon attacked by The Guardian, who Midas tried to attack by turning the creature to Gold. After The Guardians' defeat, the Survivors were attacked by Akibahara. Midas attacked the Arch-Demon, but his punches had no effect. However, when Akibahara told Midas to bow to him, Midas flew into a rage, claiming that none of the great military leaders in history had surrendered, and neither would he. Attacking the Arch-Demon again, Midas only escaped when the rest of the group were saved by a mysterious glowing figure. Epilogue(s) System Breakdown Midas decided to return to his Home Dimension. However, a mysterious energy surge bought him to the Ultimate Universe instead. Ultimate Nick Fury attempted to recruit Midas to S.H.I.E.L.D to weaponise various artifacts stored in The Triskellion, starting with "an Alien puzzle box." Midas scanned the box, and finding that it contained "The Ultibahara Drives," stole the drives, before turning Nick Fury to gold. He then declared that he would turn this new source of power to his advantage. Character Relationships * Team Midas (Ace, Thorn Harvestar, Robin, MegaMan.EXE, Sora, Jungo, Furiae) - "Team Midas" was an alliance that Midas formed between himself and a group of survivors, either those he had befriended, intimidated, or merely traveled alongside. Despite Midas initially thinking of the team as tools that he would turn to his advantage, he was surprisingly loyal to them. After Ace's death, he insisted that the team investigate the body and fight Akibahara to avenge their fallen comrade. Trivia * His armor was made to resemble Iron Man's armor, especially his original golden armor. Category:Characters Category:System Breakdown Category:Survivors Category:Marvel characters